


My Greatest Weakness is You

by CinnabunAngel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Credence Barebone, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence in Lingerie, Credence is a sweetie, Credence's lips are distracting, Daddy Kink, Lots of kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Original Percival Graves shushing him, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is more a self indulgence, Top Original Percival Graves, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/CinnabunAngel
Summary: Credence loves Percival so he would do anything for the man...Including wearing lingerie, while still at MACUSA.Percival Graves is the most respectable man, can keep his composure, that is until Credence is in the room. Then his eyes go straight to his chewed up lip, how are they so distracting??Or more so, I needed this and I ended writing this instead of sleeping...





	My Greatest Weakness is You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, Credence is 18+ in this. This is a daddy kink fic and this is to completely indulge myself in filthy smut of this pure boy and his very attractive older husbando. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it ♥ And I do have a series in the works for these two that'll be way more in-depth and have an actual plot to it lol.

Percival Graves felt like he was starring more and more at Credence's lips with every passing day. Watching the young boy chew on his lip, worried, full of nervous tension, or trying to suppress lewd thoughts. The man's own lip twitched upwards as his own lewd thoughts crossed his mind thinking about Credence's soft, puffy, red lips.

 

"Come here my boy," Percival hummed softly, flexing a finger towards himself bringing the boy towards him. Today's starring wasn't just solely at Credence's lips as the boy had dressed in the clothing that the man had requested him to.

 

"Y-yes sir," Credence stammered, his gaze not lifting upwards as his cheeks were almost the same crimson red as his sore lip was. The boy wore a rather…Revealing outfit, of course not of his own accord. He wore a soft peach slip, though it was mostly see-through lace, and just barely went down to his calf, if he dared to bend over he'd end up showing his butt in full. Which he imagined the older man would request, which didn't help his growing issue. "D-do you think this looks good on me Mr. Graves?" He purred as he let his long fingers trail down his sides trying to show off his hips, remembering what Queenie had taught him when he'd been foolish enough to ask advice from her. She was so well versed in this, this scandalous world.

 

It was clear in the way Percival leaned back in his leather desk chair that he was enjoying watching the younger man,  the way he flexed it was clear he was tenting and it was all Credence's fault. "I am, my precious boy," Graves cooed happily as he offered a hand to Credence. Swallowing Credence placed his hand in Percival's, his calloused hand holding the boy's scarred. Not so carefully Percival pulled Credence into his lap.

 

The younger man lets out a small yelp as he was tugged into the older man's lap. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he felt the bulge under his butt, he peeked up at the man who was wearing a bemused grin. Carefully Credence moved around, straddling the older man's lap as he trailed his fingers up Percival's chest, teasingly almost as his fingers traced up the man's throat, then playfully lacing into the man's short hair. As his fingers locked behind Percival's head he leaned up, brushing his swollen lips against Percival's rougher ones.

 

"Daddy, this is what you like, right?" Credence whispered coyly, his warm breath brushing against the man's neck. That simple question sent shivers through Percival's body, his hands not so gently grasping hold to Credence's hips, pulling him down just enough to cause friction, pleasant but teasing friction. He grinned as he heard the other's soft moan, sounding more like magic than even music.

 

"I looked away for a moment and my cute little boy has become a coy fox," Percival teased watching Credence look up at him, that cute smile playing on his lips. Credence was a force of nature that could bring this man to his knees, and the cruel thing was that Credence didn't even know the power he had over him. "Daddy does love what you're doing," He purred as one of his hands teasingly trailed down his hip, down his thigh, his fingertips teasing the skin under the frill of the bottom of the slip.

 

Credence softly slipped a moan between his lips before rolling his hips downwards, giving his daddy the thing he wanted. "I'm so happy to make you feel good," He coyly purred as he slowly moved off Percival's lap, trailing gentle kisses down Percival's front, with each kiss he undid a button of the man's vest. The only time his fingers were steady, sure of himself. Once he was between the man's knees he was smirking, though he was always nervous when it came to this part he knew Percival enjoyed it.

 

"Daddy, your pants look painfully tight, should I help you out of them?"

 

"Yes please, baby boy," Percival happily grinned as he reached down, his fingers gently brushing through the boy's hair. Credence's hair had grown out slightly since Percival had taken him from the home of his abusive adoptive mother. Perceval looked up, chewing his lip teasingly as his fingers unbutton his pants. His glance flicked downwards as he leaned down, his teeth catching hold of the zipper tab and carefully unzipped it.

 

"Doesn't that feel better?" Credence purred, peeking up at the man as he slowly untucked the man's white dress shirt, his fingers purposely brushing against the bulge.

 

"Fuck," Graves groaned at the teasing gesture, his lips twitched up in that smirk. "You've learned quickly, haven't you?" He teased as he watched Credence slip his hands up to gently freed the man's erection from his pants.

 

"I've been taught by the best teacher," Credence murmured, his warm breath brushing against Graves' dick. Only hesitating for a fraction of a moment he leaned in, his redden lips brushing against Percival's tip. "You were looking forward to this visit, weren't you, daddy?" He purred as he slipped his lips open, gently accepting the man's tip into his mouth, playfully brushing his tongue against the slit, cleaning it of droplets.

 

"Good boy," Percival hummed as the younger man's head slowly sank down, almost to the base. Credence tried to focus on what was in his mouth, his tongue swiping the underside of the man's dick, trying to take in all of the man's length, burring his nose into the man's pubes. "Fuck, your mouth is so warm baby," Percival groaned his fingers raking against Credence's scalp. Moans reverberated around Percival's cock, Credence glanced up through his thick lashes as he watched Percival. Listening to this man who always held himself at professional level slowly come undone was the most pleasing thing to Credence, making the front of his slip dampen.

 

A smirk played at the corner of Percival's lips as he heard the click at the door of someone opening the door. In that small moment before the door opened he pushed Credence further under his desk making sure the boy would be completely hidden. With his left hand, he held Credence's head down as he tapped a pen on his desk as to look busy before the door open.

 

"Sir," A familiar woman's voice chirped. Credence swallowed inaudibly around the man's cock as he held nervously, or maybe excitedly, onto Percival's legs. A shudder ran up the boy's spine, now wanting to tease the man with the chance of getting caught.

 

"Yes, Tina?" Percival asked, almost choking as he felt the hum around his swollen cock. His pretty boy was tempting fate, either his boy thought he had perfect control or he was doing this on purpose. Either way, it was cruel and made the man want to tie him up and tease him till he pleaded for forgiveness.

 

"Well, the case you had me on," Tina started chatting, walking closer. In return Percival leaned on the desk, his arm placed casually in front of himself but blocking any view she'd have of the boy's head between his legs. Now free of Percival's hand Credence twisted his head, sucking and swirling his tongue around, burying his nose in Percival's pubes. "I found a new lead that makes more sense as the culprit, as well as having proof he did it," Tina had continued as she sat a manila folder onto his desk.

 

"Ah, I'll look it over tonight and we can talk about it tomorrow. You can go home for tonight," Percival was proud he had kept his voice even. "Good work Tina," He said, trying to sound polite but clear he was ready to leave and couldn’t do that with her still there.

 

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Mr. Graves," Tina said as she started to walk towards the door, but stopped at the door, "Have you seen Credence?" There was a clear hint of worry, which did gnaw at Credence's gut but he focused on what was down his throat. He'd make it up to her later.

 

"No, I haven't. I think he went home earlier, he was telling me he wasn't feeling good and I told him he could go," Percival lied through his teeth. It wasn't a secret that the two were close, living together in fact but to what degree their relationship was to wasn't clear.

 

"Oh, okay. Well tell him I hope he feels better," Tina said with a slight nod before slipping out. When the door closes he flicks his wrist, locking the door and throwing a silencing spell around the room.

 

"You truly have become anything but a saint," Percival purred as he looked down at his boy. Both of his hands finding their way into Credence's hair, twisting his locks as he held the boy's head. "Ready to swallow daddy's stuff?" He taunted, giving the boy just enough time to give a slight nod. With that the older man didn't hesitate to tug Credence's head, thrusting deep into the boy's throat that constricted every so often as he tried to suppress the urge to gag.

 

"Fuck," He groaned as he got closer to climaxing. "You're such a pretty boy, choking on daddy's cock," He taunted with a devious smirk, "Keep it up and daddy will have to spoil you later." Credence did everything he had in his power to stay focused as tears blinded him, his hand having slipped off Percival's thigh down to in front of him. He felt so lewd, sinning like this, wearing a woman's night slip with his lover's cock down his throat. Part of him knew exactly where he was going to end up for living such a lewd lifestyle with this older man, the words of Mary Lou and the Second Salamite rung in the back of his mind.

 

"Be a good boy and let daddy paint your face," Was the only warning Credence had, pulling him from his thoughts as Percival's cock slid out of his throat. One of Percival's hand fisted around his cock, pumping himself as Credence opened his mouth as wide as he could, his eyes closing. He felt the warm liquid splatter across his face, slightly flinching but held still as the warmth specked across his face and down his cheek and into his mouth.

 

Credence peeked one eye open while the other had been painted. Breathlessly he purred, "Daddy, did I do good?"

 

"Oh, baby boy, you did so well," Percival purred as he carefully pulled the boy up, moving the folder off his desk he sat Credence in front of him. "You did so good, I loved it so much," Percival praised his boy, knowing that was the fastest way to unravel Credence.

 

"D-daddy," Credence groaned slightly as he felt the cool wooden desk against his warm thighs. He leaned into Percival's hand as the man gently wiped his cum off the boy's face knowing if left to Credence he'd leave it there till it dried, either afraid to upset his daddy or because he enjoyed being marked.

 

"Yes, yes," Percival softly cooed before bringing him down so he could kiss him, gently at first before deepening the kiss. His lips pushed roughly against Credence's, knowing those gorgeous lips were only going to darken to a prettier color with this roughness. The man's hands slid up across Credence's pale thighs, pushing them wide apart for him. He pulled back with a bemused grin watching Credence try to follow him to continue the kiss with the slightly dazed look. It didn't matter how many times they stole away to kiss here and there, Credence always had that slightly dazed look, like he didn't believe he was as loved as he was by this man.

 

"Such a good boy," Percival hummed as he leaned back down in his seat, grinning as he noticed the tenting in front of him. "You're really excited and I haven't even touched you. Did you get like this just from sucking daddy's cock?"

 

"Daddy, stop teasing m-me," Credence slightly whined, which only came out as making him cuter in a way.

 

"Okay, okay. Since you were such a good boy, I won't tease you too much," He purred as he pulled him up so he could push his slip up and carefully pull his cute lacy panties down. The panties were damp by precum and only had made them more see-through. Knowing Credence, he'd be upset by ruining his cute panties. "You're such a big boy, it's so cute," The man continued as he gently pushed Credence back onto the desk, "Put your feet up here." He patted the armrests encouragingly, which Credence carefully did, grasping hold onto the desk as he leaned back.

 

"Are you sure this will be okay?" Credence asked, chewing his already swollen bottom lip. Though he was worried his dick was still pressed to his gut, ready to blow.

 

"Of course, of course," Percival hummed as he held Credence's thighs, slowly running kisses down his thigh towards his twitching dick. His lips denied the boy his want of being touched, his lips finding Credence's sack, teasing the sensitive spot before traveling downwards. The glorious gasp from Credence's lips when Percival's tongue slid teasingly over the boy's cute hole was just pure magic.

 

"Daddy, right there," He moaned, his head rolling backward as Percival slipped his tongue into the tight circular muscle. Percival indulged himself, listening to his cute boy's moans and mewls, he ate the boy out, carefully slipping a finger inside, a second joining soon after, and before long a third was pressing under his tongue and carefully stretching his boy out. "Daddy, daddy," Credence moaned, "Pe-Percival, it feels soo good. D-don't stop."

 

Percival slowly pulled his tongue out watching the boy come undone as he continued to slip his fingers deeper till he found that bundle of nerves. "Come on pretty boy, cum for daddy," Percival cooed, "Come on baby, cum for me. Show daddy how much you love me."

 

A visible shudder ran through Credence as he purred Percival's name as he came on his stomach, it was pure magic as it brought Percival's cock back to life. Watching Credence cum was beautiful, the way his hair fell, the way he glowed. The boy might've thought he had no magic but that was wrong, Credence radiated with magic, with a beautiful and gorgeous glow.

 

Slowly Credence came to, riding his orgasm out before looking down with pleading eyes. "Daddy, I'm ready for you," He purred, breathlessly, "I want your cock, Percival. Please."

 

Percival didn't need any more than that. He stood up with a bemused grin, leaning forward as he did so, pressing his lips to the swollen ones. Credence let go of the desk, slipping his arms around Percival's neck. Credence melted as the two kissed, he could feel the older man moving, the hand that brushed against his tender entrance, leading the tip of his dick against the spot.

 

"You ready?" Percival murmured softly against Credence's neck, placing open mouth kisses along the pale skin.

 

"God yes," The younger man pleaded, "I want you inside me, please daddy…Please, Percival." Between being called daddy and his own name, the man was weak-kneed but he managed to stay upright. Carefully pushing his dick inside the boy, earning a moan from Credence as he let out his own groan. It truly didn't matter how long or how many times he played with Credence's ass it was always tight, always a wonderful bliss of warmth.

 

"You feel so good baby boy," Percival groaned before nipping along the boy's neck till he found a spot on his shoulder, where his shirt would hide any bruises. Percival bit that spot, sucking, leaving a dark purple spot that exclaimed to the world that Credence was his. That Credence no longer belonged to the wicked church, to the wicked cult that would burn his own kind, burn Percival and many like them with no hesitation. This pure and gorgeous boy was his, from his toes all the way up to his hair.

 

"Daddy it feels so good," Credence mewled as his nails dug into the man's back. If Percival was sobered up he'd worry that the boy's sharp nails would tear and rip his shirt, but as he was now he couldn't care less. The nails were enticing and the way he clenched around Percival's cock was too much to focus on anything else.

 

Percival's grin played against Credence's tender skin, slowly leaning up to watch his precious boy's face. "You so good Cree," He purred, "I love you, you know that right? Daddy loves his pretty boy so much. I'd be lost without you." Carefully he pulled back and thrust back, his hips rolling at first at a slow tempo for Credence's body to catch up and get used to the invasion. But it wasn't long before the man's hips jerked faster, hitting where they were contacted harder, knowing where to tilt just enough so he'd brush against Credence's prostate, wanting Credence to enjoy this more than anything. He truly loved this boy, wanting to shower him with love, to show him the world and know for a fact that it reached him, that Credence knew he was loved and wanted.

 

The man worried slightly at Credence's tears, dampening those gorgeous eyes that saw way too much violence in his lifetime, that saw all the ugliness in this world. Worried that he was hurting him, that something was wrong, that Credence didn't want this. But all his worries melted away as he felt Credence's hands slowly move, framing the man's face in his slender hands, a smile breaking across the boy's lips as those tears rolled slowly down his cheeks. He truly did look like a God sent angel, a true piece of heaven and the man felt blessed to have him.

 

"I love you, Percival Graves," Credence managed to get out, his voice didn't shake, didn't stammer or hesitate. Credence spoke it as if it were a fact as if he was just saying the obvious like the sky was blue, that the grass was green, that they needed to breathe air. Percival's lips pressed against Credence, crushing them almost as he hugged the boy to him, his heart pounding as he filled Credence with his seed as if he was planting life that would succeed them both. He smiled into the kiss as he felt warmth paint his stomach knowingly with the gorgeous muffled moans that he brought Credence to his second orgasm.

 

Slowly Percival broke the kiss, though leaned his forehead against Credence, not quite ready to remove himself from the boy in any manner. "Credence," He softly spoke, his voice holding more to it than Credence has ever heard, "I love you, my boy. Please never doubt that. If you hold anything as truth, let that be it."

 

"I will," Credence managed as he smiled so brightly that it could've blind the man. "I love you so much," Credence managed to get out through hiccups, his legs tightening around the man's waist as he clung to him.

 

"Marry me," Percival murmured, his eyes never wavering, watching his gorgeous lover. "Let me spoil you, let me treat you like the god you are. Let me love you for the rest of our lives. Please, Credence, let me give you the world."

 

The only thing that they could hear for a moment were their heartbeats, completely in sync with one another. Credence buried his face into Percival's shoulder, staining his white shirt with tears as he bobbed his head. Percival smiled into Credence's hair as he listened to the muffled yeses, tripping over the previous one as if afraid the man would change his mind. Though it was bittersweet as they wouldn't be able to hold a large wedding, they'd invite few to their exchange of vows, very few. Only two or four as well as someone powerful to make it official. It wouldn't be something they'd be able to show off to the world, their love something taboo, a man in love with a much younger man. It was scandalous, it could ruin any regular no-mag's life but within their own world, it was less frowned upon.

 

Credence clung to his happiness, to the shred he'd been given. Graves was his love, was his world. This was what he wanted more than anything else. Even before it was truly Percival, he'd been in love with this man. He'd given up everything for this man, and honestly, he'd do it all again to have him, to end up with Percival Graves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
